Jushiro Ukitake
You believe my Honor is Incorrect? How Naive only honor to kill enemies for your Lord and Master is True Honor! Jushiro Ukitake was the Captain of Squad 13 of the 13 Court Guard Squads and Rukia Kuchiki is his Lieutenant. It is unknown but Byakuya mentioned Ukitake killed Sentaro and Kiyone once he betrayed the Soul Society along with the other Captains and LTS and some Seated Officers. He also no longer has an illness. Appearance Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. During one of his attacks when he was much younger, his hair turned white over a three-day period. This is why his eyebrows are black, the color his hair used to be. 210 years ago he wore his hair in a long ponytail. Currently his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Soul Reaper uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō. Personality Ukitake is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who seek favors or advice from the captain. Due to his high moral code, Ukitake will never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right. He is also quite perceptive, as seen when he analyzes the various disturbances caused in Soul Society, and has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by Yamamoto, and knows when they are lonely. He observes that, before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Rukia often had trouble opening up about certain things and was very lonely, but sees a difference in her when she spends time training with Orihime. Due to his long-standing position with the 13 Court Guard Squads, Ukitake is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and always maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Shunsui. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child, even if that child is a Arrancar. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. He also has a high measure of mercy, never taking the chance to kill Lilynette, but rather actually try to teach her how to be a better fighter, even though she was an enemy. In DWS Ukitake maintains his personality but unlike in Bleach his Honor concerns Shadowblood and its law, he only respects his Shadowblood allies, and is mean towards his enemies. (Other than this his personality from bleach is still the same) but he does get some evil traits added to him since he is a villain now but he still maintains his personality. In DWS he is shown to be Strict, Cold-Hearted, Antagonistic, Cruel, Brutal, Vicious, Ruthless, Dispassionate, Callous, Aloof, Indifferent, Sadistic, Power-Hungry, and Blood-Thirsty, Malevolent, Malicious, Arrogant, Boastful, Has his honor from his series unlike some villains, Cunning, Manipulative, Cynical, Clever, Analytical, Strategic, Wise, Shows Mercy to his enemies if they are too weak to be killed off, Like In Bleach; he is one of the Most Respected Soldiers in Shadowblood, Hates Good Humans, Looks down upon Heroes, Nihilistic, Calm, Cool-Headed, Collected, rarely angry, not a Tyrant in any way unlike most of his comrades (with the exception of Tosen & Kyoraku), and he is Loyal to Shadowblood and its Leaders; Dark Emperor & Soifon. History Jushiro is the eldest son from the low-class aristocratic Ukitake family. He has five brothers and two sisters, whom he essentially supports by himself. He, along with Shunsui Kyoraku, was one of the first graduates of Captain Yamamoto's Soul Reaper Academy and they were the first graduates to become captains. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto. He and Kyoraku are the oldest captains amongst the 13 Court Guard Squads, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads for at least 100 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. Approximately 110 years ago, Ukitake was first seen arriving at the Squad 1 Headquarters with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru of the Squad 8. He first asked about the whereabouts of the Squad 12 captain. As Shunsui and Captains Love Aikawa and Shinji Hirako started a conversation about the status of the 13 Court Guard Squads, he reminded Shunsui not to forget Captain Unohana as one of the captains from 100 years ago. He was again seen waiting for the promotion ceremony to begin at Squad 1 Headquarters along with the rest of the assembled captains. He witnessed the arrival of the newly-appointed captain of Squad 12, Kisuke Urahara. The following day, he tried to persuade a then-reluctant Kaien Shiba into becoming his lieutenant. The two conversed about the current happenings in Soul Society, including a young Gin Ichimaru, who happened to be a child prodigy surpassing the previous record set by Kaien himself. Kaien shrugged off any attempt Ukitake makes at him being any type of prodigy. While visiting the Shiba residence, Ukitake was shown to be quite popular with the servants, with Kaien noting that Ukitake was still very charming and that he had a smile that made his servants blush. Ukitake dismisses the compliment as he tries to remain humble about his notable quality. 9 years later, Ukitake was present at a emergency meeting called by Head Captain Yamamoto, where he decided to create a investigation team to locate the missing Squad 9 members. When he gave out orders, Yamamoto ordered him to guard the Seireitei. Ukitake was seemingly stunned by Kyoraku sending Lisa to investigate the disappearance of the Squad 9 captain and lieutenant. Ukitake, due to his illness, was rarely able to fulfill his role as captain on a regular basis, instead having Kaien fill the role under his guidance. Sometime later, when a then-unknown Hollow killed a squad being lead by Kaien's wife, Miyako Shiba, Kaien became enraged and wanted revenge. Despite this, Ukitake tried to reason with him that nothing was known of this new Hollow. Kaien did not relent, so Ukitake gave him the only information they did have, the lair of the creature. The following night, Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia Kuchiki traveled to the Hollow's lair, and when they arrived, Kaien asked for permission to fight the creature alone, which Ukitake allowed. Kaien fought the creature evenly until it used its unique technique and destroyed his Zanpakutō. However Kaien continued to fight the creature with his bare hands. Eventually, the battle started to turn against Kaien, causing Rukia to try and assist him. Ukitake stopped Rukia from assisting, explaining that Kaien was fighting for his honor. The Hollow's abilities allowed it to possess Kaien and Ukitake began to fight it, but his illness got in the way and allowed the Hollow to attack Rukia. But at that moment, to both Ukitake and Rukia's horror, Kaien took control and impaled himself upon Rukia's sword, thanking the captain for understanding the value of his honor and that of his wife's. The Squad 13 has never been the same following Kaien's death, being without its well-loved lieutenant and Ukitake having to rely on Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, which usually ends in a comical disaster. Plot Soul Society Arc He is first seen in person when he is told of Aizen's apparent death by one of the messengers of Soul Society, being rather shocked when told. He later appears visiting the Shrine of Pertinence, where he stops Byakuya Kuchiki from killing Ganju Shiba and questions his actions, only to be told that special wartime orders have been issued. He later prevents Ganju and Hanataro Yamada from getting killed for their crimes by having them locked up. After hearing of the execution date being moved up, Ukitake tries to convince Byakuya to do something, but the noble seemed uncaring that his sister is dying sooner rather than later, and in the stress of the situation Ukitake shortly succumbs to his illness. Ukitake decides to help save Rukia and tries to request a hearing with Central 46 (off screen) but upon being turned down, sets out to help using other means. His new plan sets around unsealing the Shihoin Shield, an artifact belonging to the Shihoin clan that is in his possession for unexplained reasons. Using this device, he arrives at the execution site, almost too late and along with Shunsui Kyoraku they destroy the Sōkyoku. The two are then faced by Yamamoto, until Kyoraku grabs him and both of them run away, together with Kyoraku's lieutenant Nanao Ise. They are however caught up by Yamamoto who, after almost choking Nanao with his spiritual pressure, releases his Zanpakutō. Ukitake notes on on how long it has been since he last saw that battle stance and on the urges from Yamamoto both of them releases their Zanpakutō in order to fight on equal ground with their former teacher, resulting in a large explosion as they clash. The battle is however short lived and is suddenly stopped when the Squad 4 lieutenant Isane Kotetsu reveals to all of Soul Society that Sosuke Aizen is a traitor, something Ukitake appears quite shocked to hear. When Aizen is captured, he seems genuinely put out that the former Captain has become 'this corrupt' and voices his opinion on the matter while Aizen is escaping with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Aizen only responds by saying that Ukitake is arrogant, revealing his plan to sit on the throne of heaven. As thanks for helping save Rukia, Ukitake later gives Ichigo Kurosaki a badge that permits him to legally hunt Hollows in his home town and allows him to transform into his Soul Reaper state, officially making him a Substitute Soul Reaper. Bount Arc During the Bount Invasion, Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku and Toshiro Hitsugaya look for information on the Bounts while in the laboratory. He also helps announce the news to the other high ranking officers about the missing information who probably would not have come in if they knew it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi who had ordered the meeting. He seems about to act when Rukia comes under attack in her weakened stated however, Byakuya acts swiftly enough to save her. While Ichigo is battling Jin Kariya, Ukitake alongside his 3rd seat officers, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki and the rest of his squad are assigned to assist in locating and destroying the remaining Jōkaishō with the help of Ran'Tao while the battle is watched by others. Arrancar Arc Ukitake is present when Yamamoto calls him and all the captains for an emergency meeting. While speaking to Hitsugaya, Yamamoto explains that Ukitake had been investigating the Great Spirits Library when he discovered a document unrelated to the Hōgyoku that Aizen had accessed. This document had been about the Ōken - the key of the royal family. He later observes Rukia and Orihime training at Squad 13's training ground. He is approached by Shuhei Hisagi, who gives Ukitake a copy of the Seireitei Communication and wonders at Ukitake approving of Orihime and Rukia's friendship given that Orihime is a human. Ukitake discusses Rukia's friendship with Orihime. Ukitake says that friendship is a great thing no matter what and further notes that Orihime and her friends aren't normal and may well become Soul Reapers once they come to Soul Society at the end of their life. Ukitake then asks Hisagi about his role leading Squad 9. Hisagi states that he did not know how much work a captain had to do as Kaname Tōsen was the kind of captain that never let his subordinates feel his burden. Ukitake invites Hisagi to join him for a bit but Hisagi declines. As Hisagi walks away Ukitake notes that too short a time has passed for hearts to heal. Ukitake later hears that Arrancar are attacking the Human World and tells Rukia to go to the Senkaimon to help out the other Soul Reapers in the Human World. Orihime attempts to go with her as well but Rukia states that without a hell butterfly she would just be sent to the waste dimension. However, Ukitake goes over to where they are and tells her that instructions were sent to secure the walls of the waste dimension and that she can pass through freely in a little while. He tells her that he understands that she's in a rush to get there but in times like these it's good to be patient. Rukia tells Orihime that she will go ahead and wait for her and leaves. When Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo, Ukitake addresses Hitsugaya's advance squad letting them know that he was the last person to see her before she entered the Senkaimon. He informs them of how she's vanished and could be dead before he is interrupted by Ichigo and Yamamoto. Hueco Mundo Arc Ukitake, along with Byakuya Kuchiki and Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, is told that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have disappeared and that Squad 2 is looking for them all throughout Seireitei. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc Ukitake is present at the Captain’s meeting when Yamamoto introduces Shusuke Amagai as the new Captain of Squad 3. Ukitake appears please with Amagai’s appointment, and personally welcomes the new Captain once the meeting is over, offering him any help and advice should he need it. When Amagai suggests that the Squads of the 13 Court Guard Squads need to learn to cooperate more with each other, Ukitake verbally sticks up for him at the Captain’s meeting, reminding all present that Aizen, Tosen and Gin were able to deal them such a blow because they exploited the very weaknesses that Amagai wanted to eradicate. , and Shusuke Amagai getting acquainted and having drinks]] After the meeting, Ukitake and Kyoraku take the newest Captain out for a drink. They commend Amagai for his idea and advise him not to get too upset over other Captains feeling uneasy about it. Ukitake is surprised by how easily Amagai gets drunk and is even more shocked when the drunken Captain flattens him with a hug to thank him for his support. After he passes out, Ukitake decides that he likes Amagai before helping Kyoraku bring Amagai back to his barracks. They are alerted to the presence of Menos Grande as they are in the middle of completing this task. When Ukitake returns to his own barracks, he informs Kiyone and Sentarō that he believes this supposed Menos Grande attack to be some sort of ruse, much to the surprise and awe of his bickering subordinates. Ukitake continues to wonder why anyone would do this and just who could be responsible for it as he couldn’t sense the presence of any Menos Grande and could only feel the Reiatsu of the hostile divisions currently roaming the Seireitei. It is then that Yamamoto appears and reveals himself to be the culprit. He explains that he wante to test the reactions of the 13 Court Guard Squads and just how Amagai would deal with the situation. Days later, when Yamamoto orders for the household of the Kasumiōji Clan to be infiltrated, Ukitake and Kyoraku take their divisions and enter the weapons facility of the Bakotto workshop, subjugating it with relative ease and firmness. Later, he and some of the other Captains discuss the current situation and the measures being taken, confirming that they had secured the workshop. It is then that he, Kyoraku and Yoruichi reveal to them all that Amagai was really the enemy and that the entire event was orchestrated by him. Shu Kannogi shows up then and explains that Amagai has gone after Yamamoto. Ukitake is present with the rest of the Captains when Amagai ends his own life. Fake Karakura Town Arc He then appears during the Arrancar battle. He is shocked by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's initial, swift actions, wondering if such harshness was necessary. When the pillars are successfully defended, it appears he is ready to fight Lilinette Gingerbuck and Coyote Stark alongside Kyoraku. He appears surprised by Stark's request to "pretend to fight" and thought Kyoraku was going to comply due to his amusement and usual laid-back attitude. This shows that even he is shocked by Kyoraku despite them being friends for centuries. Ukitake then takes to meditating atop one of the buildings of the town, where he was questioned by Lilinette on why he isn't fighting as well. Ukitake tells her two on one wouldn't be fair, Lilinette tells him that it doesn't matter and Starrk is strong and Kyoraku is as good as dead. Ukitake, with a smile, assures her that Kyoraku is strong too and that her concern is appreciated, and he'll pray that his friend wins. Ukitake then tells her as she is just a child, she has no place in the battle, which enrages Lilynette to the point where she screams at him and says Arrancar don't have ages. Ukitake explains that he can't fight since she looks like a little girl to him. He further tells her if she tries to fight him, he will force her to leave, and that she should "go home and play with a ball." Lilinette feels Ukitake is patronizing her and proceeds to pull her Zanpakutō out of its resting place, which is one of the horns on her helmet-like mask. She then tells him she will fight him. Ukitake appears somewhat annoyed at this. Ukitake is then seen blocking Lilinette's attacks with his Zanpakutō while looking fairly unamused at her futile attempts. She then blasts him with a Cero, which has no effect on him. He then comments on how he has seen many Cero blasts in his time, and hers is immature at best and not even on par with a Menos. He then tells her to just go home, as he doesn't wish to fight her any longer. Ukitake is later shown continuing his battle with Lilinette. It is revealed that he was able to steal her Zanpakutō. He continually avoids her comical assaults, all the while chiding her for not putting her heart into her attacks. When Stark finally calls back Lilinette, so as to release his true form, Kyoraku, sensing that the true battle is about to begin, throws his kimono to Ukitake and informing him that they were now "fighting for keeps". Ukitake then watches in shock as the Primera releases his true power and Shunsui Kyoraku releases his own Zanpakutō. After watching the battle unfold between Kyoraku and Stark, Ukitake releases his Shikai and jumps in front of Kyoraku. He uses a huge energy blast to negate Stark's Cero Metralleta. Stark side steps the blast and wonders if it was a Cero. Kyoraku begins to speak but Ukitake cuts him off explaining that he shouldn't complain because the Arrancar are double teaming him and his coming to his aid is only fair. Ukitake then comments that besides that Kyoraku doesn't seem to want to use his Bankai. Shunsui assures him that he will eventually. Ukitake however retorts that it would be best to not reveal his Bankai in front of everyone. Ukitake continues by saying that in any case his powers are better suited for this sort of fight. Stark interrupts by asking Ukitake how did he fire a Cero. Ukitake plainly says "who knows, maybe he'll figure it out if he does it again." Determined to figure out Ukitake's power Stark fires again much to Lilinette's protest that it's most likely a trap. No sooner does he fire a large Cero, that moments later, comes right back at him, to which Stark dodges. He fires again and notices the same result. He uses Sonído to get closer to Ukitake and then explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Stark then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at his opponent. Stark surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once. Before Stark can fire, Kyoraku appears behind him and tries to cut of his head, but Stark dodges and fires a large Cero which Kyoraku also dodges. Then seemingly out of nowhere a Garganta begins to open, surprising the three combatants. Ukitake asks Kyoraku if it's someone new. Kyoraku responds by asking if Ukitake thinks it's someone who could back up the top three Espada, as he hopes it isn't. When the Garganta is fully open, Wonderweiss Margela walks through. Ukitake and Kyoraku both question who he is while Stark, just as surprised to see him being accompanied by a huge hollow., simply says his name. While Ukitake's attention is on Fura, Wonderweiss attacks him from behind, impaling him in the back and out through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Kyoraku goes to attack the Arrancar, but is quickly shot at point blank range in the back by a Cero from Stark. They are both seen falling out of the sky to the city below. Later, after Aizen is captured, Ukitake recovers and is seen eavesdropping alongside Sentaro and Kiyone on Yamamoto scolding Kyoraku, Byakuya, and Kenpachi for losing their respective captain haori. Ukitake notes that 10 days have past since the battle, Yamamoto has lost his left arm but it looks like his stamina has returned, which is a relief as Soul Society still has yet to see a being capable of replacing the man. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Titans Category:Titan Lords Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Dark Lords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitors Category:Honorable Villains Category:Judges Category:Bleach